This patent document relates to digital communication and receiving Quadrature Amplitude Modulated (QAM) signals.
There is an ever-growing demand for data communication in application areas such as wireless communication, fiber optic communication and so on. The demand on core networks, typically optical networks, is especially higher because not only are user devices such as smartphones and computers using more and more bandwidth due to multimedia applications, but also the total number of devices for which data is carried over core networks is increasing.